The present invention relates to a method to interrupt a media flow through a tubular pipe and a device for utilizing the method.
It is previously known to use various types of valve means to reduce or interrupt a media flow through a tubular pipe. However, these valve means can only be attached to the pipe when the pipe is installed, or, when the pipe is not being utilized for transport of a media flow, unless the type of medium and flow and pressure conditions permit leakage during the time when a portion of the pipe is removed and replaced by a valve means, attached to the pipe as replacement for the removed portion. Such a method can only be utilized in cases involving relatively low pressure and flow speeds, and when the type of medium and the environment permits use of a method involving leakage. Furthermore, such a method of installation is obviously extremely difficult to perform.